


Angel Time

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Naive Castiel, Other, Wing Grooming, mentions of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Based off a picture I found, I guess it was part of an ask thing *shrugs* basically the caption on the photo was they're actually happy to groom each other... Gabe calls it their angel time... So yeah, couldn't resist typing up this little story





	Angel Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my version. I'm pretty sure many others have done something similar. I own nothing, as usual. Except for the angel ticks... It just sounds like something Lucifer would create

“How long has it been since you’ve preened, Cas?” Gabriel questioned as he carefully groomed Castiel’s wings.

“Dunno,” Castiel shrugged, “I’ve been so busy lately that I kinda forgot to.”

Gabriel huffed quietly,

“Some things never change.”

“I guess not,” Castiel mused in agreement, “How long has it been since you’ve preened?”

“I preen on a near weekly basis,” Gabriel happily informed him; wincing as Balthazar accidentally plucked one of his feathers, “Ow! Hey, those are attached.”

“Sorry,” Said angel muttered, apologetically, “You know, for someone who preens on a weekly basis, your wings are messier than Cas’. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say someone’s been ruffling your feathers lately. A certain Winchester, perhaps?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Gabriel could feel his cheeks warm out of embarrassment, “Me and Samsquatch are just friends.”

Balthazar made a weird snorting sound,

“That’s what Cas says about Dean.”

“Dean is just my friend,” Castiel insisted, coming to his own defense, “I love him as though he were family.”

“Yeah, family,” Gabriel couldn’t even begin to resist, “Like a strange distant cousin that you can make out with.”

“Exactly,” Balthazar smirked and pulled a tick from one of Gabriel’s wings, “I say, you picked up an angel tick. Little bugger was in the process of feeding off your grace,” He crushed it between his fingers and watched as the grace the insect had already absorbed, returned to its rightful owner, “I swear of all the evil things Lucifer has ever done, creating angel ticks was the worst.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel and Castiel agreed in unison.

Balthazar chuckled softly.

“Hey, do you think Lucifer and Michael groom each other in the cage?” Gabriel queried after a moment or two of companionable silence.

“I think they’re more interested in ripping each other apart,” Castiel couldn’t help but point out, “I doubt they ever take breaks to preen.”

“He’s got a point,” Balthazar declared, “Then again, that would be rather sweet if they did.”

“Speaking of sweet, I made a chocolate cake,” Gabriel revealed, “You guys are more than welcome to share it with me.”

“I’ve never had cake,” Castiel admitted, sheepishly, “Is it any good?”

“Damn skippy,” Gabriel affirmed without hesitation.

“Just stick with us, Cassie, we’ll have you up to speed and overly spoiled in no time,” Balthazar chimed in.

Castiel swallowed thickly. He really didn’t like the sound of that.


End file.
